Corrupted love
by Erich.Tealeef
Summary: A quite sad one shot about Kayano and Nagisa and some serious stuff


Corrupted love

Nagisa's POV

Today like any other had been a rough day of learning the mid terms were in three weeks and Koro-sensei was going mad trying to get us in the top 50. I had finally got home to relax on the sofa with a cold drink but of course my plan was foiled. My phone had just gone off and it seemed Karma needed me for something urgently, so as quickly as I had entered the house I left. Karma had told me to meet him in the cafe just down the road which was strange because he rarely went out to public places especially a cafe, nevertheless I continued down the road till I'd reached the cafe. Inside I could see karma sitting on a table alone. He waved over to me as I walked in and inhaled the sweet smell of coffee. "Hi Nagisa good you showed up I've go something important to talk about" he said in an oddly serious way. "Sure Karma what is it?" I said cautiously. He pulled up his phone to show me a picture, it was Kayano, she was walking down the street but who was that next to her he was holding her hand! My face grew red I don't even know why but it did. Karma looked at me worryingly "she had cuts and a bruise on her arm today" he said angrily. It took me a short moment to what he was suggesting, at the moment I realised I could feel tears running down my cheek. "I know what you're going to say but I don't care I know you like her and you're going to help her deal with this monster" he said furiously. I sat silent trying not to have a break down, Karma put his phone in front of me on the table. It was horrifying, the thing dressed in dark leather clothing was holding her arm in a menacing grip while he...he k...kissed her. Kayano's eyes looked as if there was no life in her body like she was being tortured. My bloodlust was rising rapidly to its pivotal point. Then my phone went off it was kayano she told me to meet her at the park. My body collapsed into tears, everyone in the cafe stared at me strangely I was furious,distraught, heartbroken and horrified. I dashed out the cafe down the road rapidly my tears flying off my cheek. I could see her on the swing, she looked calm. I wiped the tears off my cheek and tried to act normal as I walked over she saw me, she smiled (I think) and said "hi nagisa how's it going?"

She said softly."it's going fine, why did you ask to see me?" I said curiously."I...I just want to talk" she said nervously."oh okay uhhh Kayano are you dating anyone?" I said in a slightly serious tone. "Her face was dark red, tears immediately started running down her cheek, I know what I did was wrong but I had to know. She stared at me her eyes screaming for freedom as she turned away I tried to say to say something but my body was filled with distraught. She ran off into the darkness her head in her hands. I'd really messed this up but I needed to know what was happening. I couldn't sleep the whole the night it was like my mind was stabbing itself with a serrated knife. I had to force my body to go to school but all I could think about was what the piece of shit was doing to Kayano, I'd never really though kayano but now she was the only thing on my mind. Once at school I sat down at my desk and plunged my head into my arms. At that moment she'd entered the room. As she sat down next to me a solemn silence was screamed out. I looked over to her discretely to see her arms. I could see scratches on her wrist just before he sleeve, I couldn't what horrors lay underneath. I needed to say something to her I had to. I moved my head up but it was too late Koro-Sensei had already entered the room. After a stressful and painful day of school I saw Kayano leaving I ran up to her as I tapped her on the shoulder, she started running. I grabbed her arm. The sleeve rolled up. It revealed hundreds if cuts and bruises all over her arm. She screamed. I collapsed to the ground. I couldn't control myself my body curled into a ball of depression and tears. I..I needed to stop her. As I tried to move I screamed in agony. What was I doing I needed to stop this monster. Slowly I moved my wreck of body. After what felt like a lifetime of torture I had reached home and slumped onto my bed and passed out.

As my surroundings re-appeared I realised it was the weekend, I dressed my self slowly and then checked my phone there was a message from karma. Another photo. I had to stop myself from screaming. The horror of her face destroyed me. Her black eye felt like a dagger in my left leg, the look of of joy on the despicable leather dressed giant piece of shit as he stared at Kayano chained to a pole was like a sniper giving the killing blow. My legs have way as I fell to my knees. Another message an address "56 Becket street". I packed a bag: Some rope, my assassin outfit and a knife. I had to end this torture. I walked out my apartment and jumped straight to the bottom floor and out onto the street. I walked calmly down the road but with the face of a killer. I passed the homes of slum bags and criminals. I had reached the address. The dark black building had sinister smashed windows and rusty poles. The place looked disgusting. I slipped on my assassin kit and slipped through one of the windows. "Oh come on baby just once more don't you love me or do I have to teach you?" The despicable human being said brandishing fist. "No! I've had enough I will not be you baby anymore!" She screamed with fire in her eyes. He slapped her. The echo pierced the room and my heart. He went into hit her again. I wouldn't let him. I had to end him. I leaped of the high point I had climbed to. "So what's this piece of fuck we've got here aye?" He said with a disgusting voice. "Fuck you... you C...CUNT!" I stabbed him with my knife and plunged it deep into his stomach. Blood poured from his horrifying body. "So we got a real trouble maker have we?"

He said as he threw me across the room my back making a horrible crunch as it hit the stone wall. "Nagisa!" Kayano shouted.

"So you know this runt, you probably tried to get him to kill me you bitch!" He shouted he pulled out the knife from his stomach and threw it at kayano. It hit her in the arm. She screamed with pain her body giving way. Fuck this little shit I thought I will end his miserable life. I ran up to him and clapped his body froze up and I launched my fist into his chest, then again in the nose his face shocked. I kicked him in the leg and the. Axe kicked him to the ground. His body lay there motionless. I kept kicking. I kept kicking. My tears dripping onto his helpless body kayano ran up to me she must have cut the chain. She grabbed my arm. I threw her to the ground. She shouted in pain. I turned to look at the mess of her body I fell into a storm of pain. I crawled toward her my eyes burning with tears. "I...I'm s...sorry" I said. I took the knife from her hand and plunged it into my leg then my arm then my into my hand. I lied on the floor my body now sharing my emotions. We were there dying together.

"Oh fuck" he said a tear running down his eye. It was karma. I blacked out.

I awoke in a hospital covered In with bandages. "Oh Thank god" she threw herself over me and started to weep she was safe that's all I cared about. "Ka...Kay...kayano" I whispered desperately. "Nagisa I love but please never again. We can protect each other" she said her head on my blanket. "Thank you" I said smiling only something I never thought would be possible again.

-ED


End file.
